1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a do it yourself hem line marker with chalk and more particularly pertains to providing a way for the user to mark hems evenly on a garment with chalk without the help of another person with a do it yourself hem line marker with chalk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hemlines gauges is known in the prior art. More specifically, hemlines gauges heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking hemlines with needles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,159 to Kakinuma discloses a hem-line marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,394 to Morantz et al. discloses a drapery length marking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,783 to Maier discloses a skirt maker and shaping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,501 to Berns discloses a device for marking the height above the floor of the edges of articles of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,931 to Arthur et al. discloses a hemline gauge.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a do it yourself hem line marker with chalk that providing a way for the user to mark hems evenly on a garment with chalk without the help of another person.
In this respect, the do it yourself hem line marker with chalk according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a way for the user to mark hems evenly on a garment with chalk without the help of another person.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved do it yourself hem line marker with chalk which can be used for providing a way for the user to mark hems evenly on a garment with chalk without the help of another person. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.